Steam mops are well known devices for cleaning bare floor surfaces, such as tile, linoleum, vinyl, laminate, and hardwood floors. Typical steam mops have a reservoir for storing water that is fluidly connected to a selectively engageable pump or valve. The pump or valve outlet is fluidly connected to a steam generator to heat the water. The steam generator generates steam, which is directed towards the cleaning surface through a nozzle or manifold mounted in the foot. Steam is typically applied to the backside of a mop pad or cloth attached to the foot. Steam vapor eventually saturates the entire pad as the moisture wicks outwardly from the point of steam application. The damp pad is wiped across the surface to be cleaned to remove dirt, dust, and debris present on the cleaning surface.